Middle School Adventures
by Epikgirl14
Summary: The whole gang (Gender-swaps too!) is in middle school (6th grade)! New pressures, crushes, and enemies are introduced! I suck at summaries it's a good story though!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is a new story I had thought about doing. It would be recording my day at school but with AT characters. It ****should**** be updated everyday. Tell me if you like the idea. The first couple chapters will be introducing the characters and what role they play. Here's just a handful that will be in the story.**

Fionna [Brianna(me)]  
6th grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
Cheerleading

Cake (Zoe)  
6th grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
Basketball

Marshall Lee (Dexter)  
6th grade  
Mrs. Smith  
Football

Marceline (Lariah)  
6th Grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
Cheerleading

Malik (added character)  
6th grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
Football

AJ (added character)  
6th grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
None

Emily (Added character)  
6th grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
None

Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
Teacher

Ice King (Mr. Weiss)  
Teacher

& Much MUCH more

**More ideas coming soon! Review if you have any ideas!**

**-Bri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup people these are the definite know n characters. It's really hard to pick them because I have a three way tie between people that want to be Marceline. I know you guys don't know them, but I need some help! 0.0 Jade, Ebony, and Lariah want to be Marceline. If Lariah was Marceline, She would be In the stories a lot and would probably end up falling in love with "Marshall" (Again), but there would have to be a lot of conflict between us because something is ALWAYS going down between us.I personally think LSP would be better for her but it's up to you guys. If Jade was Marceline, she would show up sometimes in the story and it would be funny when she did, but it would take more time to try and incorporate her into the stories, and there would be NO conflict. I personally think LSP would be better for her too but again it's up to you guys. . If Ebony was Marceline she would barely be in the stories and we would never fight, like EVER. well this authors note is turning into a story its self so just reread the characters.**

Fionna [Brianna(me)]  
6th grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
Cheerleading

Cake (Zoe)  
6th grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
Basketball

Marshall Lee (Dexter)  
6th grade  
Mrs. Smith  
Football

Peppermint Butler (AJ)  
6th grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
None

Princess Bubblegum (Armani)

6th grade

Mrs. Hovan

Cheerleading

**Somebody was wondering if this story was a troll. First of all no it's not. Second of all, why would it be a troll? And unfortunately for you, it will never go away so HA... That is all.**

**Hope you guys can't wait for the first chapter! I have it written, but there are gaps where the unknown names are so I can't upload it just yet. Sorry Zoe! :(**


	3. Friday 2-22

**OMG First story is finally out! It took a while for everyone's character to get situated but we found out the official characters and here they are once again! With added characters!**

Fionna [Brianna(me)]  
6th grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
Cheerleading

Cake (Zoe)  
6th grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
Basketball

Marshall Lee (Dexter)  
6th grade  
Mrs. Smith  
Football

Peppermint Butler (AJ)  
6th grade  
Ice Queen (Mrs. Wolf)  
None

Princess Bubblegum (Armani)

6th grade

Mrs. Hovan

Cheerleading, Steppers

Lumpy Space Princess (Lariah)

6th Grade

Ice Queen

Cheerleading, Steppers

Cinnamon Bun (Avery)

6th grade

Mrs. Anderson

Basketball

Slime Princess(Tea)

6th Grade

Mrs. Krantzler

Slime Prince (Dennis)

6th grade

Mrs. Carrattini

Basketball, Football

Flame Prince ( Maurion)

6th Grade

Mrs. Anderson

Football

Prince Gumball (Carter)

6th Grade

Ice Queen

Basketball

Marceline (Jade)

6th grade

Ice Queen

Poms

**This story is from the 22nd of February but I didnt have all the characters then. So there is going to be a MAJOR change in the storyline from then to now because stuff just keeps going down in my life :|. Sorry if anybody was actually waiting for this I didn't think it would get good reviews so if you were waiting for it, here it is! If you didnt like the idea, why are you here? LEAVE NOW! Ok on to the story. THIS ONE IS FOR YOU ZOE! :)**

It's Friday!  
Ugh I have a Saturday school tomorrow for not turning my lumping homework in on time.  
Oh well  
I get up  
I put my contacts in, and I got dressed.  
I put on my camouflage jeans and see through shirt.  
I looked EXTRA cute :)  
The shirt was only see-through in the back,  
but I still had to wear an undershirt underneath.  
When I was ready, it was about 7:30, and school doesn't start until 8:20  
My little brother starts school at about 8:10, so we usually leave at 8:00  
I live about 2 blocks from the school  
I sat down and played Black Ops II until it was time to leave  
When I got to school, I saw Lumpy Space Princess and Cake  
I got my things for math out of my locker and quickly did my reading log  
I sat down and not long after, the bell rang  
Peppermint butler started singing a song he made up about jizzing in his pants  
Pep but has always been odd  
"Peppermint, WHAT THE LUMP DUDE?!"  
"What? I was just singing" he replied innocently, but laughing  
I waited for peppermint because we have the same math class.  
Both of us are 1 or 2 years ahead of our grade level in math and reading.  
I caught up to Lumpy Scape Princess and told her to watch out because peppermint was being crazy again  
"Like always?" she asked  
"Like always" I said giggling  
In math we played a math game and then it was time for gym  
In gym, after we changed, we did weight training.  
Princess bubblegum is my partner  
Even though she is thin, she is stronger than she looks.  
We both did 30 reps of 25 pounds on the military press.  
We were about to do 30 pounds when the bell rang.  
Next I had social studies.  
We were typing our essays on the Chinese New Year  
I finished and talked to Prince Gumball for a while he's cute and funny :3  
Next I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff for excel  
I put my homework for reading on my table and went to find peppermint butler.  
Peppermint was being extremely slow so I just walked alone.  
When I got there, I sat down.  
I spotted my friend Slime Princess  
"Hey you got some food? I want some food! thanks!" I said fast, taking her cheesy crackers.  
We did boring things in excel  
When the bell rang for lunch I put my stuff away in my locker, grabbed my coat, and walked down to lunch.  
I got in line to get my tray  
Lumpy Space Princess said "Someone come not eat with me"  
"If you're not eating, I'm not eating" I replied and went to sit down with her.  
When I sat down, I felt this feeling of depression come over me  
"Wow" I thought "Ugh not again Fionna stop thinking about him"  
I just laid my head on the table  
thinking,  
thinking,  
thinking,  
thinking,  
"You're upset about Marshall aren't you Fionna?" Cake asked  
"You know me so well" I replied quietly  
"Girl don't be sad, he's just a boy" Cake said trying to comfort me  
"She's sad about Marshall ain't she?" Lumpy Space Princess said  
Cake nodded  
"Girl talk to me. Why are you so obsessed with him? You know he's a dick to everybody! Especially girls! If you went out with him, he would treat you like crap!"  
"I know, I know" I whined while lifting my head up off of the table "But every time, and I mean EVERY TIME I have ever liked a guy, and they found out, they would  
distance themselves from me and they would HATE MY GUTS just because I liked them, but with Marshall, he knows I like him, and he still talks to me, and is my friend"  
"Oh.. ok then I feel sorry for you, because if you can't stop stalking him, I can't help you girl" Lumpy Space Princess said  
"I didn't ask for your help nor do I need it" I thought  
"ugh" I scoffed and put my face in my hands.  
After recess I went to speech and drama class  
I sit by Cinnamon Bun  
I love sitting by him because he always be tweaking  
We sit by the window so it's always cold  
when the strong gusts of wind come in  
He goes MAJOR TWEAK MODE XD  
If only I could describe how funny it is watching him suffer  
In Speech and Drama we were listening to vacation stories written by our classmates  
Science was next and we finished some tests we had started.  
After science I had to go to choir.  
I sat down in my seat and spotted him  
MARSHALL LEE :3 he is SOO cute!  
I sat next to him in art  
before I knew him I HATED HIM  
Just because I knew he was a whore and had gone out with at least half of the girls in school  
but I got to know him and we had so much in common  
and he was so sweet  
and now i'm in LOVE with him  
sooooooo obsessed  
"Hi Fionna" he said  
"Hi Marshall" I said smiling  
He came to sit next to me  
Our music teacher wanted us to crowd around the piano  
me and Marshall stood next to each other  
He was making fun of the way I flipped my hair out of my face  
I love him  
he so cute  
After choir was over, I asked Marshall if I could walk with him the way the he walks  
he said he didn't care  
So I did  
After the bell rang we walked out together  
We walked with some friends  
and Flame prince walked with us  
he's my Ex boyfriend  
but we are still on good terms  
almost everybody knows I like Marshall Including flame prince  
he probably thinks it's cute because ever since I told him he won't stop talking about it.  
I can't wait until Monday when I get to see him again :3

**There you have it! My second fan fiction! Hope you guys liked it! If you liked it R&R! If you didn't like it DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES EVER EVER EVER REVIEW ON MY STORIES.**

** 'Til next time,**

**Epik**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm extremely sorry to everyone who was waiting for a new chapter, but I have given up hope on both of my stories. I hit writers block for the stories and couldn't come up with anything for the next chapter. I am going to write a new story and get a fresh start. I'll try to be more detailed with them. Although, I will probably end up writing some lemon... Just saying. So, again I'm sorry if you were waiting. Peace out, folks.**

**~Epik**


End file.
